


Sherstrade. Jealous Alpha Sherlock.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [88]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Omega Greg Lestrade, Tension, but there is a happy ending, it doesn't go exactly as planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “I’m talking about the fact that you went after Brett like that. I’m talking about the fact that you’re acting like a real dick and for what? I’m talking about the fact that at least 90% of that room wants to kick your arse.” Greg shouted, his face turning red as he went over his list.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Practice Stories [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739902
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eragon19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eragon19/gifts).



> I started this fic way back at the beginning of 2019 but then hit a massive wall and dropped the story. After my official writing break, I came back to it and somehow made it work.  
> This story started because of a friend and their love for stories where Sherlock is an Alpha and jealous of the attention Omega Greg gets from other Alphas.  
> This is my take on it and I hope she enjoys the rest of the story. (I posted a sneak peek on my Tumblr first. https://writingfanficsfan.tumblr.com/

“What is your problem?” Greg hissed near Sherlock's ear, dragging the man away from all the prying eyes. The atmosphere in the room was a strange mix of arousal, fear, and respect, and Greg couldn't deal with it right now. He pushed Sherlock into the first empty room he found, closing the door behind him with more force than was needed. He let out a breath, trying to calm his pounding heart but he knew Sherlock could hear it. 

What the hell had just happened? One minute he’d been talking to Brett and had actually enjoyed himself, the next thing Greg knew, Sherlock had appeared next to him and things had quickly gotten out of hand. He turned around, ready to confront Sherlock about his behavior but the words died on his tongue as he noticed how close Sherlock was standing. His eyes landed on Sherlock’s lips and it wasn’t until those lips turned into a small smirk that Greg forced his eyes up, meeting Sherlock’s amused expression with a hard look. 

“What the hell just happened back there?” Greg snapped, trying to shove Sherlock away. 

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about.” Sherlock responded, his face in a neutral expression that drove Greg mental. He hated how Sherlock could close off his expressions like that. How he was able to keep a tight lip and not let his emotions out. He’d gotten a bit better at reading his friend but most days Sherlock’s ways and thoughts were a mystery to him. It irritated him even more because Sherlock was always able to figure out his emotions, his deepest thoughts, his minuscule doubts. 

“I’m talking about the fact that you went after Brett like that. I’m talking about the fact that you’re acting like a real dick and for what? I’m talking about the fact that at least 90% of that room wants to kick your arse.” Greg shouted, his face turning red as he went over his list. 

“You’re talking a lot.” Sherlock replied, expression still blank and Greg shoved him harder, wanting to hurt him for just a split second. Sherlock hardly moved, just raising one eyebrow and Greg cursed. 

“Language Lestrade.” 

“Stop acting like a dick!” Greg called out, punching Sherlock’s shoulder. Of course, the Alpha looked as gorgeous and composed as ever and it irritated Greg even more. He needed space to breathe, space to think but Sherlock was still standing close, trapping Greg between him and the door. 

“They probably should kick your arse, you’re being impossible!” Greg huffed, crossing his arms in front of him, refusing to look at Sherlock again. The way Sherlock looked at him made it difficult for Greg to stay angry and he needed to be angry. Sherlock had practically dragged him away from Brett, insulting the man along the way, challenging the other Alphas in the room. It had been humiliating, Greg not being able to break out of Sherlock's hold, seeing all those eyes on them as Sherlock made a scene. It was hard enough being an Omega in the Baker University as it was. He didn’t need Sherlock’s Alpha behavior! 

“They can always try to ‘kick my arse’, Lestrade.” Sherlock replied, the disdain clear in his voice. 

“Do you have to be so damn Alpha?!” Greg snapped, the beginning of a headache coming on as Sherlock looked down at him. That was another thing he hated, Sherlock being taller than him, always looking down at him as if he was less. 

“I  _ am  _ an Alpha, Lestrade. What else can I be?” 

“A decent human being for once. Seriously, what is going on with you? You’ve been acting strangely for the last two weeks.” Greg sighed, tiredness beginning to settle into his body. It had been a long week of studying, exams, and studying again. This party tonight had been the start of their holiday and Greg hadn’t been in the mood to go at first. He’d only gone because Molly and Irene had nagged at him all week, claiming he needed to go out more and have some fun. 

“Maybe even get laid.” Irene had said, mischief in her eyes. Greg had laughed it off but he’d eventually given up. He’d worked hard all semester, he deserved a bit of fun. And it had been fun, up until he’d started talking to Brett and all hell had broken loose. Greg wasn’t getting laid tonight, that was for sure. 

“Nothing is going on with me, Lestrade. I am perfectly fine.” 

“You call what happened back there fine?” Greg frowned at him but Sherlock just shrugged a shoulder. 

“I don’t see the problem.” 

“You don’t-” Greg stopped, looking at Sherlock like he’d gone mad. “ You humiliated me, that’s the fucking problem!”

For the first time, there was some doubt in Sherlock’s eyes and Greg leaned in, watching Sherlock’s face carefully. Being closer to Sherlock meant that he could smell the Alpha’s scent and it threw him off for a second. The scent was strong and inviting and Greg’s body instantly reacted to it. Sherlock’s pupils dilated, his mouth opening to say something but Greg shook his head, leaning back to create some distance. Now was not the time to get distracted, no matter how much his body wanted to. 

“You dragged me away from there as if I was your pet and you were my master! Do you have any idea how insulting that was? Not only to me. You also insulted another Alpha in front of his friends. Need I remind you that Brett is a Supreme, he could break you in two with the snap of his fingers! Seriously, Sherlock, you’re acting stupid and for what?” Greg lifted up his hands in frustration, Sherlock only leaning back enough so Greg wouldn’t hit him. He’d always known Sherlock was at times reckless but this was too much even by Sherlock’s standards. He squinted his eyes, trying to read Sherlock’s face but it gave nothing away. 

“Don't try to deduce me, Lestrade. It's insulting.” 

“No,” Greg crossed his arms again. “What’s insulting is how you treated me and how you don’t seem to think that it’s a problem. What's insulting is how you treated Brett just now in front of all his friends. Exposing him like that, laying out all his secrets and deepest thoughts. It was cruel, Sherlock.” Greg said, not able to keep the pain out of his voice. 

“Lestrade, I” Sherlock started, taking a couple of steps back. 

“I know you’re not the most friendly person around Sherlock. I know you can be hard on people but I never thought you’d be cruel and why? That’s what I don’t understand.” Greg stopped, looking up at Sherlock pleadingly. He swallowed away the bad taste that had formed in his mouth. Greg shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself. “Did he do something to you? Brett?” Greg asked, seeing Sherlock's confused expression and his heart broke. Whenever Sherlock lashed out like that, there was a reason. Not that it excused his behavior but it made things easier to understand in hindsight. The way Sherlock looked at him now made it clear Brett hadn't done anything to Sherlock in the past and Greg was at a loss. 

“Then why did you  _ do _ that?”

“Brett is an idiot.” Sherlock muttered, turning around to step further into the room. Greg now realized they were in a bedroom, probably the master bedroom judging by the size of it. Sherlock walked back and forth in front of the bed, hands clasped behind his back and Greg’s eyes took in his frame. Tall and beautiful, just as always. 

“He’s hardly an idiot.” Greg replied, uncrossing his arms but staying by the door. With Sherlock further away it was easier to think, though he still smelled Sherlock’s scent. Sherlock stopped for a moment, rolling his eyes and Greg lifted up his chin in defiance. “It’s true. He has the best grades in all the classes we have together.” 

“Having good grades doesn’t prove you’re smart. It just proves you’re able to remember nonsense.” Sherlock said, pacing up and down again. Greg pinched the bridge of his nose, his headache getting stronger. Clearly there was no point in talking to Sherlock tonight and suddenly Greg was fed up with it. Whatever was up with his friend, he didn’t care. All he wanted was to go back to his flat and sleep for two days straight. He sighed, running a hand through his hair before speaking. 

“Whatever Sherlock. It’s been a long week, I’m dead tired and I’m fed up with your shit. Whatever you’re problem is with Brett, deal with it. I’m going home.” Greg turned, taking the doorknob and opening the door with force, irritation slipped in again. His first night in a while he was able to relax and have some fun and Sherlock mocked it all up with his stupid Alpha behavior! Irene and Molly would nag at him for days, wanting to replay every single detail. Maybe Irene would kick Sherlock in the arse once she knew about it? She wasn’t one bit intimidated by the mad genius. 

“You don't know what he was thinking!” Sherlock called out behind him and Greg stopped in the doorway, knob still in hand. 

“What are you talking about?” Greg sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He jumped, letting go of the door when Sherlock was suddenly standing there. Sherlock closed it instantly, grabbing Greg by his biceps. Greg’s heart skipped a couple of beats, a shiver running down his spine as Sherlock towered over him. Somehow Sherlock’s scent was more potent, filling Greg’s nose and making it difficult to focus. 

“Lestrade.” Sherlock said, his voice almost pleading, shaking Greg lightly. Greg blinked, shaking his head to try and focus. He placed his hands on Sherlock’s chest but Sherlock just kept holding him, his grip beginning to become painful. The color of Sherlock’s eyes seemed to change by the second, his mouth forming a thin line as his eyes scanned Greg’s face. Greg had no idea how long they stood like that but a big part of him didn’t want it to stop. Being the center of Sherlock’s attention was intoxicating and Greg’s body started to respond to it. Sherlock’s eyes went wider, his nostrils flaring and Greg started to blush, trying to push Sherlock away. 

“Let go, Sherlock, I can’t-” 

“You had the same reaction to him.” Sherlock whispered, still not letting go. 

“What are you-” Greg started, embarrassment raising as Sherlock lifted an eyebrow, his eyes too knowing. 

“You wanted to sleep with him, didn’t you? He certainly wanted to sleep with you. His intentions were clear in his body language. It was all over his face. The way he looked at you, the sound of his voice, the light touches when you smiled.” Sherlock listed off, his eyes getting darker as he went on. 

“It was in his scent, his posture. The way he was already scanning the room, how he positioned himself whenever another Alpha walked by. He wanted to have you.” Sherlock nearly growled and Greg was breathless. He forced himself not to look at the ground, to not feel shame when Sherlock's eyes caught his. There wasn’t anything to be ashamed of, dammit! He lifted his chin, looking up at Sherlock with defiance. 

“You’re a bastard, you know that?” Greg gritted out, fighting his natural instinct to just drop it, to not irritate an Alpha. He wasn’t a teenager anymore and he was pretty sure he would win from Sherlock in a fight, Omega or not. 

“He was-”

“I don’t bloody care, Sherlock!” Greg screamed, poking Sherlock in the chest with his finger. “You think I’m so naive or dumb that I don’t know that Brett wanted to sleep with me. That I had no idea about his intentions?” 

Sherlock’s face turned into something dark, letting go of Greg’s arms but not stepping away. Greg pointed at him again, his previous embarrassment turning to anger. “I'm not some clueless Omega that's been sheltered from the world, Sherlock! I’m not some inexperienced virgin that needs protection from the big bad Supreme Alpha and I sure as hell don’t need you to tell me who I can or can’t go to bed with!”

“He’s not worthy of you. You deserve better than some idiot like Brett!” Sherlock snapped, pulling his curls hard and letting out a growl in frustration. 

“You don’t get to decide who is worth it or not! Maybe I just wanted to get laid? Have you thought about that Sherlock? Maybe I just needed an itch to be scratch and Brett-”

“He’s not allowed to touch you! He's not-”

“Don’t you dare finish that line, Holmes or I swear to god I will kick your arse.” Greg gritted out, crossing his arms across his chest as Sherlock leaned forward. His whole body was trembling, his brain screaming at him to leave from this danger but he just lifted his head up more, squaring his shoulders. He hadn’t gotten this far in life by backing away from every tough situation. Sherlock’s breathing was hard, his chest moving up and down and Greg was momentarily distracted by Sherlock’s shirt. It was a deep purple, stretching tightly over Sherlock’s chest, the color doing wonders on his pale skin. When Sherlock moved the shirt stretched again and Greg was sure the buttons would pop off and hit him in the eye at any minute. 

His cock took an interest when Sherlock let out a growl from deep in his throat, his eyes shining like diamonds as they looked at each other. Greg wanted to say something again, or at least move and leave the room but he couldn’t. He’d never seen Sherlock like this, vibrant and dangerous and his natural instincts were thrilled with it. He hardly ever was able to push Sherlock’s buttons but he’d clearly done it now, Sherlock letting out a breath through clenched teeth. Greg placed a hand on Sherlock’s chest again, letting it rest above his heart, and Sherlock blinked his eyes rapidly, licking his lips once. 

“Lestrade.”His name came out like a growl and Greg was glued to the spot, focusing on his hand on Sherlock’s shirt. The fabric was shiny and felt smooth and cool to the touch, he moved his thumb, instantly stopping when he heard Sherlock’s intake of breath. Greg breathed in, Sherlock’s scent overwhelming him and he frowned, looking back up into Sherlock’s eyes. 

“Sherlock, what-” 

“I want to kiss you.” Sherlock whispered, placing his hands on Greg’s shoulders. 

“What?” Greg felt lightheaded, letting out a sound when his back got pressed against the door. How did he get here? He looked at Sherlock, seeing the dilated pupils and pink lips slightly open. He let out a soft moan when Sherlock licked his lips, fingers grabbing hold of Sherlock’s shirt. 

“Lestrade? Please?” Sherlock waited, one hand cupping Greg’s face and Greg nodded, his mind on hold as he saw Sherlock lean forward. His heart seemed to explode in his chest when their mouths touched, Sherlock’s tongue tracing Greg’s top lip and suddenly he acted, grabbing Sherlock by the waist and bringing him closer. They both let out a sigh when their bodies pressed together, Greg feeling Sherlock's cock against him as the kiss deepened. He panted for breath, Sherlock pressing him against the door, letting out sighs and moans as he kissed and licked Greg’s neck. Greg’s hands were frantic, touching Sherlock’s shoulders, his hair, his stomach. He went down to Sherlock’s arse and squeezed Sherlock growling and biting Greg’s bottom lip. 

“Oh, god.” 

“Lestrade.” 

“Fuck.” Greg breathed out, letting Sherlock kiss him again, his knees trembling as Sherlock devoured him. He clung to his friend, not able to speak or think or even breathe and suddenly he was lifted off the ground and being moved to the bed. He let out a yelp when Sherlock dropped him in the middle of it, his eyes wide as they went over Greg’s form. Greg swallowed, feeling self-conscious about himself. He wasn’t exactly as fit and firm as he wanted to be, the hustle and bustle of examens making it difficult to go for a run or to the gym. He bit his lip, looking away for a brief second. 

“Lestrade, don’t. You have nothing to worry about.” Sherlock said, his voice soft and caring and Greg swallowed when he saw the honesty on his face. 

“Sherlock, what- what are we doing?” Greg sat up, ignoring his cock that was begging for Sherlock’s touch. “I don’t- I mean you never-” Greg stuttered, already berating himself mentally for speaking up. Sherlock was a beautiful man, he’d been attracted to him from the first day they’d met. Sure, he’d fantasized about him on lonely nights, wondering what it would be like but he’d never expected that-

“I’ve wanted to kiss you ever since that party at Susan’s house. The way you took care of Molly and made sure she was okay. I knew then that you’re far too good for me. But I desired you anyway.” Sherlock sat next to him, taking Greg’s hand in his own and stroking the knuckles with his thumb.

“You’re a wonderful man, Lestrade. Far better than I’ll ever be. I’ve tried to ignore it, tried to fight back my feelings but then tonight I saw you with  _ him _ \- how he made you smile, how relaxed and happy you seemed and I just-”

“You were jealous?” Greg asked, eyes going wide as he saw the blush on Sherlock’s cheeks. His heart jumped, his stomach did a flip as he looked at Sherlock’s face. Sherlock’s eyes met his, guilt now clearly visible. 

“You are right. I was a bastard tonight. The things I said, how I- how I dragged you away from there. I have no excuse. No excuse at all other than that I wanted you for myself.” Sherlock grabbed Greg’s hands with his own, a flicker of despair in his eyes as he talked. “I want to be the one that makes you smile. I want to be the one able to touch you without hesitation. I want to be the one to kiss you. I want to be the one you go to when you’ve had a hard day and need to relax. I want- I want to be the one to explore your body. To make you sigh and moan in pleasure.”

“Sherlock.” 

“I know I have no right. No right at all but if you give me a chance then I promise I will do better. I can be a decent human. I know I can, just- just please, give me a chance.” Sherlock stopped, taking in a gulp of air and letting it out forcefully. His blush had darkened as he spoke, even going down to his neck and Greg found it adorable. 

“Why didn’t you say something?” Greg asked, brushing away a stray curl on Sherlock’s forehead. 

“I’m not exactly good at the whole emotions thing.” Sherlock mumbled, casting his eyes down. 

“Clearly.” Greg answered, smiling when Sherlock looked up. 

“What you did wasn’t nice, Sherlock. You should apologize to Brett, he really didn’t deserve that.” 

“I know.” Sherlock whispered, risking a glance at Greg. “Can I- am I allowed to kiss you now?” 

“Yeah.” Greg started, placing a finger on Sherlock’s mouth when he leaned forward. Greg grinned at the beginning pout on Sherlock’s face. “But only if you get me out of here. I want you in  _ my  _ bed, Sherlock. Not someone else’s.” 

“O-okay.” Sherlock answered, all the coldness out of his voice, all the toughness disappeared as he got up and offered Greg his hand. It was so different from how Greg usually saw him that he wrapped Sherlock in his arms, giving him a fierce kiss. Sherlock looked dazed when they pulled apart and Greg smiled, walking towards the door. 

“Let’s go home.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Greg scooted to the side of his bed, hesitating a second before placing his hands on Sherlock’s naked shoulders. He heard the soft exhale of breath, could feel how Sherlock’s body relaxed underneath his palms as he stroked up and down Sherlock’s arms. 

“Are you okay, Sunshine?” Greg asked softly, nervous about even asking the question. Sherlock stayed quiet for a long time and Greg leaned forward, placing a kiss on the back of Sherlock’s neck. “Sherlock?” 

“I should leave.” Sherlock whispered, turning his head a fraction. 

“No, you shouldn’t.” Greg answered, trying to slow down his racing heart as he placed a kiss on Sherlock’s right shoulder, meeting his eyes briefly before Sherlock looked back in front of him. “It’s perfectly understandable, Sherlock, really, I-”

“I’m the Alpha, Lestrade. I should be able to-” Sherlock snapped, his voice hard and mean and Greg flinched behind him, stopping his movements on Sherlock’s body. Sherlock let out a growl in frustration, lowering his head in his hands, and Greg moved off the bed, scrunching down in front of him. 

“Hey, look at me. Look at me, Sherlock. Come on.” Greg grabbed Sherlock’s arms, pulling gently, and after a second Sherlock relented, lifting his head up to stare into Greg’s eyes. The mixture of emotions looking back at him made Greg pause, cupping Sherlock’s head with both his hands. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Love. Sometimes these things happen.” 

“Lestrade.” Sherlock gritted out, shame in his eyes as he tried to pull his head away. Greg shook his head, scooting a little closer, placing a kiss on Sherlock’s lips. Relief washed over him as Sherlock leaned into it, deepening the kiss as his hands went into Greg’s hair. Greg moaned, licking Sherlock’s Cupid bow, his body tingling as Sherlock’s fingers played with his hair. 

“Come back to bed, Sherlock.” Greg asked, his lips almost touching Sherlock’s, moving his hands of Sherlock’s head and placing them on his knees. Sherlock looked down at him, a frown forming on his forehead. “What?” Greg asked, brushing away a disobedient curl. 

“You still want me?” 

“Of course I do!” Greg called out, his voice seeming too harsh for the situation. “God, Sherlock! This changes nothing. So what if we had a rocky start? This isn’t porn, Sherlock. This is real.” 

“I know that.” Sherlock cut off, his cheeks turning a soft pink that made Greg’s stomach feel weird. He cupped Sherlock’s cheek again, brushing his thumb over the warm skin and his heart expanded when Sherlock closed his eyes and leaned into the gesture. 

“It doesn’t have to be perfect, Sherlock. It’s not some sort of competition.” 

“I just wanted-” Sherlock started, opening his eyes and staring at Greg intently. Greg swallowed, nodding after a moment in understanding. He removed his hand, his knee popping when he got up. Seriously, sometimes he felt more like an old man than a university student. Sherlock gave him a small smile and Greg stuck his tongue out, delighted when Sherlock laughed. 

“I love it when you laugh.” Greg blurted out, his neck warming up as Sherlock gave him a look of surprise. Greg stepped forward and Sherlock moved, making it able for Greg to sit on his lap. He ran his fingers through Sherlock’s curls, placing small kisses on Sherlock’s face and neck. Sherlock sighed deeply, his hands grabbing Greg’s arse and holding him firmly. 

“My whole Alpha being is kicking itself now.” Sherlock said, giving Greg a kiss on the nose before speaking again. “ It’s just screaming at me, telling me I’m an idiot for not even doing this right.” 

“Sherlock.” Greg shook his head, his heart breaking. 

“I should have you spread out by now. Moaning my name and begging me to mark you.” Sherlock said, more to himself than Greg. Greg’s brain already conjured up images, seeing himself lying underneath Sherlock. He could practically feel Sherlock inside him and his cock throbbed. Sherlock looked down for a second, a smirk on his face when their eyes met again. “Clearly you do still want me.”

“I will always want you. However far you want to go.” Greg leaned in, stopping Sherlock from speaking by kissing him deeply and using his weight to push Sherlock down on the bed. Sherlock growled softly, his nails digging into Greg’s arse and Greg moaned, moving their cocks against each other. 

“We can go as slow as we want, Sherlock. Just tell me what you want.” Greg whispered, licking Sherlock’s earlobe, feeling the Alpha’s body shiver because of it. Greg hissed as Sherlock’s nails went over his naked back and Sherlock cursed, pushing his body up against Greg’s. 

“It’s all so- so-” Sherlock fumbled over his words, shutting his eyes tightly as he grabbed Greg’s arse again and pressed their cocks together. 

“Oh.” Greg gasped, gently rutting, messily kissing Sherlock. Sherlock’s eyes were wide and dazed when he opened them again. His scent was strong, wrapping around Greg and Greg inhaled deeply, lower body moving more frantically. 

“Greg.” Sherlock called out, his voice strained and Greg mumbled in his ear. 

“It’s okay. It’s perfect. Oh, please.” Greg bit his own lip, feeling Sherlock’s hands on his arse as they moved against each other. It was sloppy, it was imperfect but it was so hot. Greg felt light-headed, needing Sherlock closer and he wiggled a hand between them, trying to get Sherlock’s pants off. They hadn’t gotten that far the first time around. 

“Sherlock, I- Can I?” The desperation in his voice was clear to Greg’s ear but he still waited. Waited for Sherlock to open his eyes again, to snap back to reality and process Greg’s words. Process what he wanted. When he did, he nodded like crazy and Greg got up from the bed, Sherlock moving to the middle of it and taking off his own pants, hips in the air. Greg heard a curse and snapped his head up, worried something had gone wrong but Sherlock leaned on his elbows, gloriously naked, his eyes dancing over Greg’s body as if he were a masterpiece. The intensity in Sherlock’s gaze made Greg self-conscious, wiggling out of his own underwear ungracefully. 

He took in a deep breath, letting it out loudly as he straightened his body. He felt Sherlock’s eyes on every part of his body, his cock twitching as Sherlock’s eyes stayed there a moment longer. Finally, his eyes found Greg’s and they starred at each other for a few moments. 

“Is it-”

“Don’t.” Sherlock said, sitting up and gesturing for Greg to come closer. Greg climbed into bed, knees on either side of Sherlock’s legs. He felt fidgety, his face and neck warm and he let out another breath when Sherlock took his hands and brought them to his mouth. “You are gorgeous, Greg Lestrade. Too good for me.” 

“Don’t be silly.” Greg whispered, blushing when Sherlock kissed every knuckle of his hands, not taking his eyes off Greg. 

“I’m never silly. You’re so beautiful, Greg. You have no idea.” Sherlock smiled, leaning forward to kiss Greg’s shoulder, guiding Greg down onto his body as he laid down. They kissed each other for what felt like hours. 

“It’s so overwhelming.” Sherlock breathed out, fingers dancing over Greg’s back, intertwining their legs. “I want to memorize every part of you. Every sound you make, every facial expression. I want to remember it all. It’s hard to-” 

“We can slow down, Sherlock.” Greg said, smiling at him. His cock was asking for attention but it wasn’t as intense as before. Being able to feel Sherlock’s skin on his, to kiss and touch him without restraint was enough. Greg pressed his nose into Sherlock’s neck, inhaling deeply and he heard Sherlock growl near his ear. 

“I want to give you everything, Greg.” 

“You are.” Greg responded, licking Sherlock’s neck, smiling with pride as Sherlock’s body shivered. Sherlock's cock throbbed against his leg and Greg let his hand wander down, stopping for a moment. 

“I want to give you everything too, Sherlock. But that doesn't mean it all has to happen tonight. I would like to see you come, though. I sort of missed it the first time around.” Greg smiled, shaking his head when Sherlock was about to speak up. “You know I don’t mean it in a harsh way, right. I- I actually kind of liked it. How- how you came so fast, just by kissing me. Touching me.” 

“Greg’. Sherlock breathed out, nails scraping over Greg’s back and Greg smiled wickedly. He took Sherlock’s cock in hand, keeping eye contact as he moved down. Sherlock let out a strained curse and Greg felt his cock twitch inside his hand as he brought it to his mouth. “If you want to come down my throat, I don’t mind.” 

“Fuck!” 

Greg’s smirk got bigger, even winking at Sherlock, and then he took Sherlock’s cock into his mouth. He used all his tricks to get Sherlock off, heart swelling with pride as he heard Sherlock moan, gasp, and curse above him. There was something powerful in pleasuring an Alpha like this. Hearing Sherlock fall apart because of his mouth made Greg hornier, his cock throbbing between his legs as Sherlock moved faster. He felt Sherlock pull his hair, babbling nonsense, and Greg moaned, taking his own cock in hand and roughly pumping it. His jaw started to ache, his throat started to feel raw but Greg knew the moment Sherlock was close. He moaned around Sherlock’s cock, staying in place and Sherlock called out his name as he spilled down Greg’s throat, fingers yanking at Greg’s hair. 

It was all Greg needed to come himself, his cum running down his fingers as he pulled off. He heard Sherlock breathing harshly next to him and he looked up, wiping away the remainder of Sherlock’s release. 

He dropped down next to him, wiping his sticky fingers on his sheets, curling up next to Sherlock's side. Sherlock hummed, placing a kiss on Greg’s forehead before wrapping around him. 

“You’re like an octopus, you know that?” Greg looked up, Sherlock’s answering smile making him feel weak inside. 

“That was-”

“Amazing?” Greg finished, smirking at Sherlock when he let out a deep breath. 

“That's one word for it.” Sherlock mumbled, his fingers dancing over Greg’s flank, placing another kiss on his forehead. 

“I told you going slow wasn’t a bad idea.” 

“For once I agree with you.” 

“Just once?” Greg asked, raising a playful eyebrow, poking Sherlock when he nodded his head. He cuddled up closer, resting his head on Sherlock’s shoulder. 

“I am sorry about before. For the party. The way I acted.” Sherlock suddenly said, his fingers tracing patterns on Greg’s skin. Greg lifted up his head, a questioning look in his eyes and Sherlock sighed. 

“Just because we are here,” Sherlock said, gesturing at them and then Greg’s room. “Doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten what you told me. I- I did humiliate you by dragging you away. You are not my Omega, Lestrade. Even if you were, I had no right to-”

“Hey,” Greg spoke up, supporting his head so he was able to look at Sherlock. “We already talked about this, remember. Yes, I was pissed off and I had every reason to but I know you know that what you did was a bit not good. I know you’re going to apologize to Brett and I’m sure this whole thing will die down when you do. I know Brett, he’s not a bad bloke.”

“I- I’ve never felt like this before, Lestrade. When I saw you with him it just-It all became clear.” Sherlock’s cheeks turned red and Greg leaned forward, rubbing his nose against one. 

“I’m glad it did. Maybe you could have shown it in a better way.” Greg stopped, grinning when the blush on Sherlock’s face deepened. “The great Sherlock Holmes jealous. I would have never thought that to be possible. Let alone over me.”

“You are special, Greg. You mean-” Sherlock stopped, closing his eyes and running a hand over his face. He bit his lip when he focused on Greg again, his fingers still moving over Greg’s skin. 

“You mean everything.” 

“Good. Because you mean everything to me too.” Greg whispered, smiling when they kissed again. “You’re staying right?” Greg asked when they pulled apart, Greg moving to reach for the blankets and cover them. 

“If you want me.” Sherlock responded, smiling shyly. 

“I always want you. Now, let’s try to get some sleep.” Greg said, half of his words getting lost in a yawn. Sherlock giggled near his ear, shifting so Greg’s back was pressed against Sherlock’s chest. Sherlock wrapped an arm around him, pressing him closer and Greg let out a content sigh. Molly and Irene were going to pester him for days about all of this and Greg fell asleep with a smile on his face. Life was good. 

The end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. I know it wasn't the sex scene that we typically expect in an Alpha/Omega story but that's where the characters went and I just let them. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought about it.


End file.
